A known image forming apparatus includes an image forming unit, a pinch roller for transporting a sheet from a sheet tray to the image forming unit, and a paper powder removal roller facing the pinch roller.
The known image forming apparatus further includes a drawer supporting a plurality of photosensitive drums. The drawer is movable between an inside position at which the drawer is housed in a housing, and an outside position at which the drawer is shifted from the inside position toward an exterior of the housing.
The pinch roller is rotatably supported by the housing. The paper powder removal roller is rotatably supported by the drawer and moves as the drawer moves. When the drawer moves from the outside position to the inside position, the paper powder removal roller, which is urged by a coil spring toward the pinch roller, moves toward and is positioned relative to the pinch roller.